¡Las Meras Rancheras!
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: Serie de song-fics independientes de diferentes parejas con puras canciones de mi querida patria ¡Viva México! ¡Viva su música!
1. Cucurrucucu Paloma

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, LAS CANCIONES, DE DIFERENTES INTÉRPRETES.

¡Hola! Aquí, con una loca idea que se me vino a la mente hace unos días.

Como dice el título, este fic son una serie de song-fic independientes con diferentes parejas y situaciones, inclusive algunos en AU, pero con la peculiaridad de que cada episodio esta insporado en una canción de intérprete mexicano.

Este fic es un homenajo a los dosciendos años de independencia y cien años de aniversario por la revoloción, acá en México. Pienso que es un momento histórico que me tocó vivir y esta es mi forma de manifestar mi orgullo por mi patria.

Sé que ya casi termina el año, pero es que la idea no era muy concreta, hasta hace poco la solidicé.

Sin más preámbulos, el fic!:

* * *

**Cucurrucucu Paloma.**

Se llamaba Sokka, ese era el nombre del pobre guerrero herido.

Aunque había nacido y crecido en la Tribu Agua del Sur, al cumplir los dieciséis años de edad, se fue a viajar por el mundo. Aprendió de muchos maestros en diferentes naciones el arte de la pelea, entre todas las armas que aprendió a manejar, la espada se aplacó de inmediato a su dominante carácter y se hizo el más poderoso maestro espadachín de todo el Reino Tierra y la Nación de Fuego.

Siguió viajando, era un nómada. Solo regresó a su lugar de origen cuando se casó su hermana. Y tras los esponsales, se fue de nuevo para encontrar más cosas que el mundo de la lucha pudiera enseñarle. Era un guerrero aguerrido, fuerte y muy inteligente con un peculiar sentido del humor, basado por completo en el sarcasmo.

Quien lo viera caminar no pensaría que era un gran guerrero. El chico no era de gran altura y tenía una complexión flaca. Pero detrás de su delgadez, escondía su espada, que colgaba del cinturón y en su espalda, colgaba el boomerang. Dos armas que se hacían mortales en sus manos.

Pero un día, en una cuidad del Reino Tierra, conoció a una mujer hermosa y talentosa de quien se enamoró perdidamente.

Ella se llamaba Suki, tenía ojos azules como el mar y una sonrisa tan hermosa que alumbraba al mismo cielo. Para Sokka era la mujer más bella que el mundo pudiera ver. Además, de que Suki era una guerrera que usaba una peculiar técnica de combate para él desconocida.

La mezcla de belleza física con rudo carácter y gran habilidad, enamoró por completo al aguerrido guerrero del Sur, quien se rindió ante los femeninos encantos de la guerrera.

La cortejó, en un principio ella demostró interés por el chico, pero jamás le permitió siquiera que le diera un beso. Suki amaba a un hombre de su tribu, y aunque sentía aprecio por Sokka, no lo amaba.

Pero su corazón, normalmente dulce, se tornó lleno de podredumbre al ser tocado por la maldad. Esa maldad que era el resultado de ver casado al hombre que tanto amaba ella. Suki, corrompida por la envidia y el dolor, aceptó ser la novia de Sokka ¡E inclusive se le entregó!

Para Sokka eso era el paraíso. La amaba y creía su amor correspondido. Pero no sabía que todo había sido para Suki un juego, su forma de vengarse del mundo y de los hombres, siempre malditos.

Lo dejó, sin decir o hacer nada más. Se fue un día de la casa de ambos para nunca más regresar. El pueblo por muchos días criticó su maldad, pues dejó tras ella al fuerte guerrero, sumido en un mar de soledad, con su vitalidad destruida

_Dicen que por las noches_

_Nomás se le iba en puro llorar_

_Dicen que no comía_

_Nomás se le iba en puro tomar_

_Juran que el mismo cielo_

_Se estremecía al oír su llanto_

_Como sufrió por ella_

_Que hasta en su muerte, la fue llamando._

_Ay, ay, ay, ay, cantaba_

_Ay, ay, ay, ay, reía_

_Ay, ay, ay, ay lloraba_

_De pasión mortal… moría._

Y murió de dolor. Sokka falleció dos meses después de que Suki se fuera. Aunque los doctores dijeron que fue por una infección estomacal, todos en el pueblo afirmaron que era por culpa de esa mujer, que lo dejó muerto por amor.

Decían los que sabían que cada noche le lloraba a la mujer que con su partida de llevó su corazón. Fue enterrado a su muerte y le hicieron los respectivos honores. Merecía vivir feliz en el otro mundo, la felicidad que en vida esa mujer le arrebató.

Fue por eso que todos quedaron sorprendidos cuando vieron a una paloma, posada sobre la ventana de la casa donde vivieron Sokka y Suki, cantando una triste canción. Y esa paloma volvía cada día, a entonar esa melodía.

_Que una paloma triste_

_Muy de mañana le va a cantar_

_A su casita sola_

_Con sus puertitas de par en par_

_Juran que esa paloma_

_No es otra cosa más que su alma_

_Que todavía la espera_

_A que regrese la desdichada._

_Cucurrucucu paloma_

_Cucurrucucu no llores_

_Las piedras jamás, paloma_

_¿Qué van a saber de amores?_

_Cucurrucucu, cucurrucucu, cucurrucucu_

_Paloma, ya no le llores._

¿Qué si encontrará la felicidad? No lo sé. Puede que en algún momento, puede que cuando ella muera y se reúnan en el cielo, esa paloma desaparezca volando, yéndose con su amada.

* * *

¡Esta canción me encanta! Me gustan las versiones de Aida Cuevas y Lola Beltrán, las dos cantan muy bien. Les recomiendo las escuchen.

El próximo capítulo será con la canción de José José: "El Triste"

¿Con quién quieren que sea?

a)Sokka y Yue

b)Aang y Katara

c)Toph y Sokka.

¡Voten o lo haré sin tomar en cuenta la opinión pública!

chao!


	2. El Triste

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y LAS CANCIONES DE DIVERSOS ARTISTAS Y COMPOSITORES MEXICANOS.

¡BIEN! Aquí esta el segundo episodio. El próximo ya va a ser Kataang, lo prometo.

La canción se llama "El Triste" es interpretada por José José y fue escrita por el gran Roberto Cantoral.

Espero comentarios.

* * *

**Ficha Técnica:**

Título: ¡Las Meras Rancheras!

Canción: "El Triste"

Interpretada: José José

Compuesta: Roberto Cantoral.

Autora del Texto: Nefertari Queen.

* * *

**Capitulo 2.**

**El triste**

Que triste fue decirnos adiós  
Cuando adorábamos más...  
Hasta la golondrina emigro...  
Presagiando el final...

Sokka miraba las estrellas, hermosos luceros que alumbraban al anochecer. En el cielo, la hermosa luna alumbraba con si inmaculada luz a todos los viajeros. Controlaba las mareas y ayudaba a los marinos, daba sus dones a los maestros agua y no pedía nada a cambio.

Recordaba muy bien a su querida Yue, que ahora brillaba en el cielo convertida en el espíritu de la luna. La había amado con una intensidad mayor de la que nunca antes había podido concebir. Y ella le había correspondido con esa misma pasión, si no es que más.

Sin embargo, tuvieron que despedirse. Ella se sacrificó por su pueblo y por la gente que amaba. Ella salvó al mundo entero dándole su vida a la luna, convirtiéndose en la misma. Un sacrificio doloroso para ellos. Más para él, quien siguió por la tierra, vivo, sin ella.

Que triste luce todo sin ti,  
Lo mares de las playas se van  
Se tiñen los colores de gris  
Hoy todo es soledad.

Todo se oscureció. Al conocerla, su vida había adquirido un brillo único, que nunca antes había siquiera experimentado. El tranquilo río de su vida adquirió color y finalmente vio las olas. El atardecer era más cálido y hermoso que nunca. Pero todo eso cambió. Desapareció. La soledad que lo inundaba ahora era tan agobiante que apenas podía respirar. Las bellas olas se convirtieron en auténticos tsunamis que ahora lo ahogaban tanto y tan profundamente ¡Que no podía encontrar la salida!

No sé, si vuelva a verte después,  
No sé que de mi vida será  
Sin el lucero azul de tu ser,  
Que no me alumbra ya,  
Hoy quiero saborear mi dolor...  
No, pido compasión ni piedad  
La historia de este amor se escribió

Para la eternidad

Todos quienes lo veían, aún Katara y Aang, intentaban animarlo. Distraerlo de ese dolor que ahora sentía. Pero eran completos ignorantes.

No sabían que era precisamente ese dolor lo que tanto ansiaba, lo que necesitaba ¡Su medicina contra esa enfermedad que era su ausencia! Probablemente no entendían ni entenderían jamás el grado del sufrimiento que experimentó al estrechar su inerte cuerpo en sus brazos, para luego sentirlo desaparecer y unirse a la luna de por vida. ¡Menos podían entender lo que él necesitaba con ansias para superar su partida!

No era consuelo, no era comprensión lo que necesitaba. Si no sentir su tristeza.

Que triste, todos dicen que soy  
Que siempre estoy hablando de ti  
No saben que pensando en tu amor,

En tu amor  
He podido ayudarme a vivir,

He podido ayudarme a vivir.

Pensando en ella, en su sonrisa, en sus hermosos ojos azules como el mismísimo cielo que velaba su seguridad, el brillo que su ser entero emanaba cada vez que reía por alguno de sus comentarios sarcásticos. Recordando cada aspecto de ella, de su carácter, de su belleza física e interna, era como saldría adelante con su vida.

Porque ella se había sacrificado para que su pueblo, para que él y para que el mundo pudieran vivir en un mundo con la luna, con su equilibrio, con paz. Para que el Avatar pusiera fin a la guerra y así iniciar una nueva era de absoluto amor y fraternidad. Un sacrificio enorme que también pagaba él, al perder, nuevamente, a una amadísima mujer.

Cosa rara, lo comparaba mucho con el día en que perdió a su madre. Había amado bastante a su mamá, sus brazos siempre reconfortantes y sus besos llenos de dulzura. Y la guerra se la arrebató egoístamente cuando el más la necesitaba. De la misma forma, esa misma guerra le había arrebatado a la mujer que llenó sus pensamientos y que se llevó, consigo, todos esos sentimientos nuevos.

Pero no quería, aún, superar nada.

Hoy quiero saborear mi dolor,

No, pido compasión y piedad  
La historia de este amor se escribió

Para la eternidad,

Que triste todos dicen que soy,

Que siempre estoy hablando de ti  
No saben que pensando en tu amor

En tu amor,  
He podido ayudarme a vivir,

He podido ayudarme a vivir,

He podido ayudarme a vivir.

¿Cómo? ¿Porqué saldría adelante recordándola y sintiéndose desdichado?

Le decían el triste ¡Que buen apodo! Si, estaba entristecido, deprimido. Pero eso no era nada malo. Si en ese momento, cuando más profunda era su depresión, la negaba para intentar pararse de la dura caída, iría caminando por la vida con una herida expuesta que sangraría con cada paso y lo mataría hasta desangrarlo cuando ni siquiera hubiera concluido su camino.

Para sanar esa herida, él necesitaba sentir al máximo ese dolor y después, dejarlo ir. Solo entonces quedaría recuperado.

Y es que pensando en ella, en el amor que por un momento estuvo enteramente convecido que le profesó, era como se ayudaba a ser más llevadero su dolor. Pues el recuerdo de ese amor, el saber que fue locamente amado, le daba energías y ganas de seguir viviendo, aquella vida que Yue no pudo disfrutar y que, por obra del destino, él sí.

Entendió que no era el destino de él estar toda su vida junto con ella. ¿Con quién, entonces, uniría su vida? No quería pensar en ello, no ahora, no era el momento.

Dejó que el dolor lo invadiera. Que la tristeza lo consumiera.

Y cuando el sol salió, al día siguiente, la luna se llevó con su luz todo ese martirio. Era un día nuevo. Era una vida nueva.

Pero aún así, con cada rayo plateado que la luna traía en cada noche, esa tristeza volvía. Y al irse la luna, se llevaba también esa pena.

Era cosa de todos los días.

* * *

¡Fin!

El próximo episodio será Kataang, ya verán ustedes qué canción les pondré.

Chao!


	3. No Volveré

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, LA CANCIÓN DE PEDRO INFANTE.

¡Ya volví con otro capítulo para esta historia!

Se me ocurrió cuando vi ayer la película de "El Inocente" una de mis favoritas con Pedro Infante y Silvia Pinal. La canción precisamente la canta en esta película. La historia está en parte inspirada por la movie, pero no del todo.

¡Dejen comentarios!

* * *

**Ficha Técnica.**

**Historia**: ¡Les Meras Rancheras!

**Capítulo**: 3.

**Canción**: No volveré.

**Intérprete**: Pedro Infante.

**Autora:** Nefertari Queen.

**Palabras:** 1716. (solo las de la historia)

* * *

**No Volveré.**

La maleta ya echa estaba sobre la cama. Aang la agarró y cargó, no era tan pesada. Había puesto en ella pocas cosas, las que no le recordaran a ella. No quería tentar a la suerte y volver.

Cruzó la puerta y salió de la alcoba, pasando por la sala para llegar al umbral de la casa. Miró nuevamente esa casa donde vivió por cinco años un matrimonio, al inicio pleno, al final horrible. No dejó que ninguna lágrima cayera por sus mejillas. Ya había llorado lo suficiente.

Abrió la puerta y salió por ella. El taxista estaba recargado en su auto, esperándolo. Abrió la cajuela al ver la maleta y Aang la puso en ella, subiéndose en la parte trasera del taxi, esperando a que el taxista entrara y se sentara en el asiento de conductor.

-¿A dónde lo llevo?—preguntó su nasal voz.

-Al aeropuerto—contestó con la voz rota.

-¿Pelearon?—inquirió de forma curiosa el hombre.

-Nos divorciamos—dijo entonces.

-Lo lamento.

Aang no contestó.

El taxista prendió su automóvil justo cuando se estacionó, detrás de él, un auto Senda. De él bajo una hermosa mujer de ojos azules y cabello castaño. Miró con mucho dolor el taxi y a la persona ahí dentro. Aang se contuvo para no verla y en vez se eso, irguió la espalda. El taxi entonces se fue por la calle, dejando detrás a la mujer.

_Cuando lejos me encuentre de ti_

_Cuando quieras que yo este contigo_

_No hallarás un recuerdo de mí_

_Ni tendrás más amores conmigo._

_Y te juro que no volveré_

_Aunque me haga pedazos la vida_

_Si una ves con locura te ame_

_Ya de mi alma estarás despedida._

-Si no es mucha mi imprudencia, tengo curiosidad ¿Esa mujer morena era su ex-esposa?—preguntó el taxista.

-Si… bueno, técnicamente es mi esposa. Ella aún no firma los papeles del divorcio.

-¿No quiere?

-Según eso dice. Francamente, ya no sé.

-¿Podría yo saber… que pasó con ustedes?

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Zuko—contestó el taxista.

-Bien, Zuko. Es larga la historia.

-El camino al aeropuerto es largo.

Aang suspiró, sintiendo su pecho doler al recordar el pasado. Pero armó valor. Debía sumir todo ello para poder despedirse de una vez por todas de ese doloroso pasado.

_Flashbacks._

_Era un día común en el trabajo. Aang estaba conduciendo la limosina que rentaron en la agencia donde trabajaba. Si bien era un ingeniero, ser chofer de limosinas le divertía ¡Conocía a tantas personas! Estacionó el lujoso auto frente a una mansión, y ahí se quedó esperando._

_La puerta la abrió entonces con mucha violencia una hermosa joven de ojos azules y moreno cabello, esbelta su figura y caro vestido. Se sentó en el sillón de la limosina con furia contenida, mientras cerraba de un portazo la puerta de la limosina. Aang vio por el retrovisor a un hombre con smoking corriendo hacia la limosina, hombre que la bella mujer vio._

_-¡Arranque!—gritó._

_Aang solo obedeció. Presionó el pedal y se fue dejando al hombre en la calle._

_-¡Katara!—escuchó que llamó el hombre._

_-¡Por Dios, ya no lo soporto!—gritó la mujer._

_-No es bueno que se enoje tanto, señorita, eso puede estropear su salud—le dijo Aang, al ver como los puñitos de la chica golpeaban el sillón._

_-Lamento dañar el auto, ni es mío, pero… ¡Siento tanta rabia!_

_-Grite, es mejor._

_-Tápese los oídos, entonces._

_-Yo aguanto, no se apure._

_Y gritó tan fuerte que Aang se arrepintió de no estacionarse para taparse las orejas. El resto del trayecto fue en silencio, hasta que Aang se estacionó frente a la casa que la mujer le indicó._

_-Me llamo Katara—dijo la mujer-¿No quiere pasar a mi casa?_

_-No creo que sea prudente._

_-Pase, es mía, de nadie más._

_-Como guste, entonces._

_El bajó del auto y abrió la puerta para que Katara descendiera del coche. Era tan hermosa, que lo dejó paralizado. Entró en la casa y Katara mandó a los sirvientes que hicieran comida para ella y para él._

_-No es necesario—dijo Aang._

_-Si, sí lo es._

_Fin de flashbacks._

-No tienes idea de cómo me arrepentí—dijo Aang a Zuko—debí irme en ese momento y no verla nunca más. Pero estaba tan impresionado por su belleza, tan embrujado por sus encantos, que caí redondito a sus pies.

-¿Fue eso tan malo?

-Mucho.

Guardaron silencio por varios minutos.

-¿Qué pasó después?—preguntó Zuko.

-Katara me contó que el hombre aquel que dejamos en la calle era su prometido, un chico de su edad llamado Jet que sus padres aprobaron para que se casara con ella. katara no era feliz siendo rica, la privaban de muchas cosas y ella ansiaba sentir la vida, pero con alguien que sí la dejara… ahí es donde entro ello. Se percató inmediatamente que estaba enamorado de ella y me sedujo aún más. Nos casamos, pero en mí no vio a un esposo, si no a su boleto para salir finalmente de la protección paterna.

_Flashbacks._

_Llevaban un año de casados. Y las cosas, para Aang, empeoraron._

_Aang veía con dolor que su esposa no lo amaba. Katara siempre se la pasaba recorriendo la ciudad sin él, no lo esperaba para comer ni para cenar, era fría en la intimidad y nunca se interesaba en nada que tuviera relación con su persona._

_Eso lo amargó mucho y lo sumió en la bebida, en el cigarro. Ella gastaba siempre todo el dinero que ganaba y dejaba solo lo necesario para pagar las cuentas, pero nada más. No le sorprendía llamarla al celular y saber que estaba en otra ciudad, o en otro estado. Tampoco llegar a casa y no verla por semanas seguidas._

_Amargado, destrozado, arruinado. Así estaba él. Ya anda tenía sentido. No sin ella._

_Fin de flashbacks._

_No... volveré_

_Te lo juro por Dios que me mira._

_Te lo digo llorando de rabia,_

_No volveré._

_No... Parare_

_Hasta ver que mi llanto ha formado_

_Un arrollo de olvido anegado_

_Donde yo tu recuerdo ahogare._

-Por Dios, qué mal—dijo Zuko.

-Lo se—asintió Aang.

-¿Así vivieron sus cinco años de casados?

-Cuatro años. Él último, este año, las cosas cambiaron.

_Flashbacks._

_Por exceso de consumo de alcohol, Aang cayó hospitalizado. Su hígado estaba destruido y tuvieron que hacerle un transplante. De aquí a que encontraron un donador y Aang pudiera estabilizarse tras la cirugía, pasaron seis meses. Seis meses en los que Katara se percató de lo mucho que lo quería y lo tonta que había sido._

_Pero ella era orgullosa. Tan afanosa estaba de casarse con Aang que no preguntó nada más si era soltero. Nunca conoció a su familia y por eso confundió todo; un día al hospital llegaron flores con un remitente femenino, firmado por una tal Toph. Katara se sintió humillada y al estar Aang inconsciente, nada pudo explicarle. Creyendo que su marido tenía sus aventuras, ella se fue a su casa y nunca más lo visitó._

_Aang fue dado de alta y llegó a su casa en un taxi. Katara estaba dentro de la misma y lo encaró con tal furia que el sedado chico no pudo responder a nada. Ya a la mañana siguiente, cuando él estuvo más consciente, pudo explicarle todo: Toph era su hermana._

_Pero el matrimonio estaba ya demasiado deteriorado. Katara se dio cuenta de su tontería, pero era demasiado orgullosa como para pedir perdón y mejor se fue a la casa de sus padres. Aang pasó los dos meses después de su operación solo en su casa y ahí se dio cuenta que ya no tenía sentido llorarle a una mujer que nunca lo había amado._

_Por eso se sorprendió bastante cuando Katara llegó una noche, con un ramo de flores en mano y pidiéndole perdón. El aceptó sus disculpas y entonces, ella regresó a vivir ahí. Pero Aang ya no quería seguir con ese círculo vicioso. Era demasiado doloroso, demasiado masoquismo. La amaba mucho, pero no podía seguir con ella, que tanto daño le hacía._

_Fin de flashbacks._

_Fuimos nubes que el viento aparto,_

_Fuimos piedras que siempre chocamos,_

_Gotas de agua que el sol reseco,_

_Borracheras que no terminamos._

_En el tren de la ausencia me voy,_

_Mi boleto no tiene regreso_

_Lo que tengas de mi te lo doy_

_Pero yo te devuelvo tus besos._

-Le di los papeles del divorcio, ya firmados por mí, unas semanas después—dijo Aang—Y ella se enojó bastante conmigo. Tiró el espejo, un jarrón, algunos platos. Lloraba y me rogaba que no la dejara. Pero hice caso omiso. Como siempre hacia cada vez que no podía ella solita con sus problemas, se fue con sus padres. Empaqué mis cosas y dejé los papeles sobre la mesa, luego llamé a tu compañía y esperé a que llegaras. Me sorprende que fuera a la casa...

Guardó silencio.

Zuko estaba reprimiendo lágrimas en sus ojos por esa pareja que no pudo consolidar su amor por orgullo, caprichos y factores externos.

Llegaron al aeropuerto y Aang le pagó a Zuko. Bajó su única maleta y fue a la estación. Dejó la maleta donde le indicaron y mostró su boleto para que le dejaran pasar al avión. Ya sentado, sonó su celular.

Era Katara.

-¿Bueno?—contestó.

-Aang, por favor. Sé que podemos salvar esto—suplicó llorosa—Te amo, por favor, no me dejes.

Eso dejó a Aang conmovido.

-¿Me amas?

-¡Si! Nunca te lo había dicho… pero… te quiero demasiado… ¡No me dejes! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡No me dejes!

-Lo lamento, Katara… Pero la verdad, ya no te quiero y no soportaría estar cerca de ti y fingir un cariño que no existe.

Colgó y borró el contacto de su esposa. Ex esposa ya para él. Había mentido, aún la amaba tanto o más cuando se casó con ella. Pero por dignidad, por salvarse de la muerte, era mejor dejar las cosas así.

No había ya futuro en ese matrimonio. Ninguno.

_No... volveré_

_Te lo juro por Dios que me mira_

_Te lo digo llorando de rabia_

_No volveré._

_No... pararé_

_Hasta ver que mi llanto ha formado_

_Un arrollo de olvido anegado_

_Donde yo tu recuerdo... ahogare._

_

* * *

_¡Fin!

Supongo que esperaban un Kataang más romántico, yo misma pensaba hacerlo intenso y empalagoso. Pero esta canción me inspiró bastante y no me resistí a hacerla. Creo que esta pareja no siempre debe tener un final feliz, eso arruina la trama.

Aún no estoy segura de qué personajes haré el siguiente capítulo, ni tampoco la canción. Acepto sugerencias.

Chao!


	4. Amar y Querer

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y LAS CANCIONES DE DIVERSOS INTÉRPRETES MEXICANOS.

¡Uf! Batalle mucho para realizar este fic, la canción me fascina y no estaba segura de cómo realizarlo. Pero en un momento de inspiración hice este desbarajuste. No es muy largo, pero si es intenso.

* * *

**Ficha Técnica:**

**Historia: **¡Las Meras Rancheras!

**Capitulo:** 4

**Canción: **El Amar y Querer.

**Intérprete: **José José

**Autor:** Nefertari Queen.

* * *

**Amar y Querer.**

Él la amaba.

Ella lo quería.

¿Qué si había diferencia? ¡Si, mucha!

_Casi todos sabemos querer_

_Pero pocos sabemos amar_

_Y es que amar y querer no es igual_

_Amar es sufrir, querer es gozar_

El se levantaba todas las mañanas más temprano solamente por el placer de verla dormir bajo la escasa luz de la luna, y contemplar en primera fila la visión de los rayos dorados del sol acariciando suavemente el rostro de su amada, para después despertarla a la misma hora en que cantaba el gallo.

Ella despertaba para besarlo con suavidad en los labios antes de bajar a hacer la comida y preparar el almuerzo que él llevara a su trabajo; sintiendo cariño por su persona y por sus pequeños dos hijos, aún dormidos, en sus recámaras.

_El que ama pretende servir_

_El que ama su vida la da_

_Y el que quiere pretende vivir_

_Y nunca sufrir, y nunca sufrir_

Siempre llegaba él lo más temprano que podía después del trabajo para cuidar con paciencia y cariños a sus dos hijos, a fin de que ella pudiera dormir un rato y descansar apartada del estrés hogareño. Amaba a sus hijos tanto o más que a ella, pues habían nacido de su amada y eran una parte de los dos combinada; eran una parte del alma de ella metida en las criaturitas y encarnadas para darle alegría.

Ella cuidaba de sus hijos toda la tarde al tiempo en que alzaba la casa y procuraba la higiene personal de su familia. Quería a sus hijos porque ella misma les dio la vida al tenerlos en su vientre por nueve meses, alimentándolos y resguardándolos del mundo al que todavía no estaban preparados para llegar.

_El que ama no puede pensar_

_Todo lo da, todo lo da_

_El que quiere pretende olvidar_

_Y nunca llorar y nunca llorar_

El siempre estaba con ella cada vez que tenía problemas con sus amigos, hermanos o padres. Cuando regresaba y la encontraba llorando, mandaba a que su hermana Toph se llevara a los niños para poder cuidar por completo de su esposa. Escuchaba con paciencia lo que ella sentía, le daba sus mejores consejos y la llenaba de besos y abrazos para que aplacara su dolor. Llevaba sobre sus hombros el peso de su miseria para que su esposa no tuviera que cargarlo más y así, devolviéndole la sonrisa a sus rojos labios, la besaba castamente transmitiéndole en ese movimiento la calidez de sus sentimientos; haciéndola sentir, por un sublime momento, la mujer más afortunada y amada del mundo.

Ella, cada rara ocasión que lo encontraba sumido en alguna tristeza o problema mayor, se sentaba a su lado acariciándole con cariño la espalda y le consolaba diciéndole que todo saldría bien. Besaba sus labios con pasión y ternura y le contaba todas las bromas que venían a su cabeza para hacerlo reír. Y cuando lo veía ya más tranquilo, bajaba con sus hijos para cuidarlos ella el resto de la tarde y dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos, para que superara sus miedos sin interrupciones.

_El querer pronto puede acabar_

_El amor no conoce el final_

_Es que todos sabemos querer_

_Pero pocos sabemos amar_

Ella en ocasiones se aburría de compartir cada minuto con el mismo hombre y por ello, solía salir con sus amigas a antros sin que su esposo lo supiera, diciéndole que iba a simples fiestas; ya en los antros coqueteaba con alguno que otro hombre y compartían tímidos besos en las mejillas, pero nada más. Ser infiel no iba con ella y jamás podría traicionarlo, porque él no lo merecía. Aún así, eso no la dejaba menos aburrida.

Él nunca podía aburrirse de su esposa. Siempre que la veía sentía esa hermosa sensación en su pecho, que hacia a su corazón contraerse hasta que su estómago se llenaba de mariposas y procedía a volar hacia la más alta nube. Con solo sentir sus labios posados sobre los suyos, sentía una chispa recorrer su rostro para prender algo en su cuerpo, creando una llama que siempre aparecía con un calor más intenso y lo empujaba al más puro acto de amor contenido.

_El amar es el cielo y la luz_

_El amar es total plenitud_

_Es el mar que no tiene final_

_Es la gloria y la paz, es la gloria y la paz_

Nunca había podido él ofenderla de forma voluntaria. Más que sus deseos, siempre estaba pendiente de que su esposa sintiera felicidad y alegría. Aunque no se sintiera satisfecho con esas decisiones, mientras ella fuera feliz, él lo sería. Y el solo hecho de saber que con su sumisa acción le colocó esa sonrisa en su rostro, la más exquisita paz lo abrumaba hasta el punto de sentirse en el cielo, con todos los santos rodeándolo y transmitiéndole las riquezas de la gloria celestial.

_El querer es la carne y la flor_

_Es buscar el obscuro rincón_

_Es morder, arañar y besar_

_Es deseo fugaz, es deseo fugaz_

Ella siempre buscaba complacer a su marido, pero cuando encontraba aquella acción que le era imposible realizar, tan ansiada por su esposo, le era imposible hacerla y en vez de eso retrocedía negándose rotundamente a darle esa alegría. Sus gustos y caprichos seguidamente iban primero a los de su esposo y no sabía que lo había hecho triste o infeliz hasta que, horas después, veía esos cálidos ojos hacerse más fríos. Y solo entonces accedía a hacer esa acción para devolverle alegría.

_El que ama no puede pensar_

_Todo lo da, todo lo da_

_El que quiere pretende olvidar_

_Y nunca llorar y nunca llorar_

_El querer pronto puede acabar_

_El amor no conoce el final_

_Es que todos sabemos querer_

_Pero pocos sabemos amar_

Y al pasar el tiempo, poco después de que sus dos hijos entraran a la escuela, ella se dio cuenta de la magnitud de las emociones de su esposo, y lo pequeño que era su sentimiento en la comparación.

¿Qué motivó ese descubrimiento? La noche en que, aún cuando él la encontró coqueteando con otro hombre, se interpuso entre la bala del ladrón y ella; cayendo él herido y diciéndole que la amaba, antes de partir a la eternidad. Y ella, con el corazón roto y el cuerpo de su esposo en brazos, lloró la amarga realidad de saber que no lo hizo tan feliz como hubiera querido; y en cambio, él la hizo la mujer más dichosa del universo.

Lloró y lloró pero jamás encontró paz. Y aún cinco años después no la encontraba. Ahora era ella quien amaba. Y sentía en carne propia lo que él sintió cuando estaba vivo.

Colocó aquella rosa blanca que llevaba en manos sobre la tumba de su difunto esposo. En la lápida, estaba escrito el nombre de él.

"Descanse en paz, Aang"

Y ella, aún lloraba todas las noches al no sentirlo a su lado. Despertaba y estiraba la mano para encontrar la cama vacía. Reprimía las lágrimas en sus ojos para que sus hijos no las vieran, pero no era lo mismo.

Katara nunca fue la misma, tras amar a su marido.

* * *

No sé que tengo pero me he percatado de que últimamente he hecho capítulos con finales trágicos y dolorosos... tendré que trabajar en eso.

Probablemente el otro capítulo sea con una canción de Lola Beltrán, aún lo sopeso.

Chao!


	5. Si Nos Dejan

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y LAS CANCIONES DE DIVERSOS INTÉRPRETES MEXICANOS, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.

¡Hola! Hace mucho que no actualizaba esta historia...

Si hago una colección de song-fics basados en puras canciones mexicanas y rancheras, no podían faltar canciones del gran **Maestro José Alfredo Jiménez**, el mejor compositor de la música ranchera.

Esta idea me vino a la mente una vez que veía el capítulo "El día del sol negro, parte 1" Es bastante curiosa, pues se me hizo raro en su momento ambientar esa escena de la serie con una canción mexicana (más que nada por el ritmo de la canción) Pero me pareció que la letra de la canción va muy bien con lo que puse.

* * *

**Ficha Técnica.**

**Historia: **¡Las Meras Rancheras!

**Capítulo:** cinco

**Canción: **Si Nos Dejan.

**Compositor:** José Alfredo Jiménez.

**Intérprete: **José Alfredo Jiménez.

**Autor del texto:** Nefertari Queen.

* * *

**Si Nos Dejan.**

Katara sintió los labios de Aang sobre los suyos, en un acto corto, pequeño e impulsivo. Pero curiosamente tierno. Sentirlo ahí, tan cerca de ella, en una demostración de afecto tan profunda, fue de lo más especial para ella.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de disfrutar el cosquilleo de la suave descarga eléctrica en sus labios, provocada por ese beso, cuando los labios de Aang dejaron los suyos. Sintió sus mejillas colorarse y abrió los ojos, topándose con unos orbes grises. No tuvo tiempo de hacer o decir nada, porque al momento en que vio esos bellos ojos, se fueron.

Katara pudo ver la silueta de Aang, volando sobre las nubes. Alejándose de ella, quizá para siempre.

_Si nos dejan_

_Nos vamos a querer toda la vida_

_Si nos dejan_

_Nos vamos a vivir a un mundo nuevo_

Por un momento, aquellas sensaciones que le transmitió el beso la inundaron de lleno. Sintió su corazón latir más rápido que nunca. Una plenitud inmensa acompañada por alegría, la más exquisita de todas las felicidades que nunca sintió. El amor correspondido le dejaba una sensación de bienestar tan profunda, que por un momento solamente fue consiente de ese sentimiento, de su dicha.

-¡Katara, ya vámonos!—ella escuchó a Sokka.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Si…

Ni idea de cómo contestó. Recordó, entonces, que estaban en medio de una guerra. Saltó hacia Appa y usó su poder de Maestro Agua para hacerle una burbuja de aire, así ella y el bisonte podrían respirar. Se hundieron en el océano y empezaron un extenuante nado hacia las costas de la Nación de Fuego.

Mientras nadaba, no pudo evitar recordar ese beso. Era aquel su primer beso, y se alegraba de que hubiera sido con Aang, con alguien especial y a quien quería tanto.

Pero aún asó, las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos. En condiciones normales, él la hubiera besado, ella le hubiera correspondido, se hubieran abrazado y al separarse, seguirían juntos. Declararían sus sentimientos y pensarían en un futuro los dos juntos; ¡Hubiera sido un momento más que perfecto! Pero no… su primer beso tuvo que ser producto de la desesperación y adrenalina por la batalla verdadera, un juramento de amor en caso de no volver a ver al ser amado.

¿Acaso era mucho pedir que pudieran, ella y Aang, vivir con su amor en un mundo mejor? ¿No lo podían? Quererse toda la vida… ¡Eso era lo que ella quería! Pero el problema era precisamente ese: ¿Cuánto duraría la vida? ¿Vivirían después de hoy?

_Yo creo podemos ver_

_El nuevo amanecer_

_De un nuevo día_

_Yo pienso que tú y yo_

_Podemos ser felices_

_Todavía_

No debía de perder la esperanza. El pesimismo era deber de Sokka, el de ella era el optimismo. Pero a veces pensar que todo saldrá bien era una carga demasiado pesada para ella.

Las probabilidades eran tan escasas ¿Quién no decía que el Señor de Fuego Ozai saldría con una carta bajo la manga? ¿Si todo salía mal? ¿Si Aang moría?

¡No, no! ¡Eso sí que no! Aang no _debía _de morir ¡Él no!

Desechó rápidamente esos pensamientos, sustituyéndolos por otros. Unos mejores y más agradables. Todo saldría bien, y ellos podrían agarrase de la mano mientras caminaban, juntos, viendo el amanecer y su belleza. Todo saldría bien, y todo el mundo podría finalmente ser feliz ¡Cumplir sus sueños!

_Si nos dejan_

_Buscamos un rincón cerca del cielo_

_Si nos dejan_

_Hacemos de las nubes terciopelo_

_Y ahí,_

_Juntitos los dos_

_Cerquita de Dios_

_Será lo que soñamos_

_Si nos dejan_

_Te llevo de la mano, corazón_

_Y ahí nos vamos_

Si… si todo salía bien, si nada malo ocurría, las cosas serían en definitiva mejor. El problema era que el destino siempre elabora sus planes sin considerar sentimientos. ¿Les dejaría el destino, vivir y ser felices?

Eso era lo que más dolor le causaba a Katara. Ella sabía que Aang la había besado porque temía nunca más volver ¡Él mismo se lo dijo! Sin poder evitarlo más, unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. ¿Es que ni ella ni él se merecían un poco de felicidad?

Suplicó en su mente, rezó todo lo que recordó en ese momento:

"_Oh, espíritus, por favor, déjenos cumplir nuestros sueños, ser felices, ser amados…"_

_Si nos dejan_

_Buscamos un rincón cerca del cielo_

_Si nos dejan_

_Hacemos de las nubes terciopelo_

_Y ahí,_

_Juntitos los dos_

_Cerquita de Dios_

_Será lo que soñamos_

_Si nos dejan_

_Te llevo de la mano, corazón_

_Y ahí nos vamos_

Justo en ese momento, en que terminó su rezo, se dio cuenta de que la costa estaba bastante cerca. Ya no tardarían nada en llegar. La pelea empezaba ya.

Y la esperanza, que durante todo ese tiempo estuvo ausente, regresó con mucha más fuerza. Aang era poderoso, él sí podría salir de la batalla con vida. Entonces, ella haría su mejor esfuerzo, pelearía como nunca en su vida para salir de ahí con vida y triunfante.

Sonrió para sí misma. El momento ya había llegado. No pudo evitar que su mente viajará en bellos pensamientos, mientras la lucha empezaba.

"_Seguramente en un futuro ya más lejano, él y yo estaremos sentados los dos juntos, con las manos entrelazadas. Nos besaremos suavemente y en un momento de nostalgia, nuestras mentes viajarán juntas a este pasado, trayendo de esta memoria un recuerdo feliz… Un momento en el que la providencia nos sonrió finalmente, para darnos la victoria. Para __dejarnos__ ser felices."_

_Si nos dejan_

_De todo lo demás_

_Nos olvidamos_

_Si nos dejan…_

* * *

Personalmente, la canción me parece de lo más bonita. Las canciones del Maestro José Alfredo siempre me han parecido hermosas. Esta canción tiene varios intérpretes, pueden encontrarla con Luis Miguel, Alejandro Fernandez, la Hija del Mariachi y Rocío Durcal. Pero a mí me gusta más la interpretación de** José Alfredo y Rocío Durcal**, la que quieran ustedes escuchar.


	6. Y

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y LAS CANCIONES DE DIVERSOS INTÉRPRETES Y COMPOSITORES MEXICANOS, YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.

No podía tampoco olvidar al Rey del Ranchero-Bolero en esta colección. Esta es de mis canciones favoritas de Javier Solis, espero que les guste. La historia está ubicada en el Universo original de la serie.

* * *

**Ficha Técnica.**

**Historia**: ¡Las Meras Rancheras!

**Canción: **Y

**Compositor: **Javier Solis.

**Intérprete: **Javier Solis.

**Autora del Texto:** Nefertari Queen.

* * *

**Y**

Por más que pensaba y recordaba, Aang no encontraba razones ni respuestas lógicas que pudieran contestar a la pregunta que rebotaba en su mente desde hacia tanto tiempo.

-¿Qué hice mal?- Le preguntó el día en que ella se fue. La desesperación en esa pregunta y en su rostro era intensa, tanto así, que apenas y pudo reconocerse él mismo cuando la voz le salió quebrada y suplicante, al momento de mencionar la oración.

¿Y qué hizo ella? le devolvió una mirada seria, sus ojos azules posados en los grises de él. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa carente de alegría, más bien llena de pena; pena por él. Y le dijo, con una voz suave y arrulladora.

-Tú nada, Aang. Absolutamente nada_-_. Dio la media vuelta, su cabello castaño ondeando por su espalda, mientras ella caminaba meneando con coquetería las caderas, haciendo que la falda de su kimono se moviera preciosamente. Alejándose de él, seguramente para siempre.

_Y qué hiciste del amor que me juraste_

_y qué has hecho de los besos que te di_

_y qué excusa puedes darme si faltaste_

_y mataste la esperanza que hubo en mí_

Cuando se besaron en la ciudad de Ba Sing Se, los dos se separaron, sonriéndose mutuamente. Ahí, se hicieron la promesa de estar siempre juntos. Katara le prometió amarlo siempre y serle fiel, dijo quererlo con toda el alma y no poder vivir sin él.

Claro que esas palabras solamente hicieron que Aang se pusiera de lo más alegre. ¡Tanto tiempo esperando y ahora todo salía bien! Esperó por ella mucho tiempo y finalmente estaban juntos. Estarían juntos para siempre.

Pero todo eso fue una mentira. Una dulce y bella mentira cuya cruda verdad dolía en lo más profundo de su ser. Quizás ella si lo amo, pero en un pasado lejano, uno que ahora estaba enterrado y olvidado. Pasaron cinco años de bello noviazgo, antes de que ella manifestara su traición; no de una forma nada buena, es más, tan dolorosa que Aang apenas y podía recordarla sin enojarse hasta los huesos.

_Y qué ingrato es el destino que me hiere_

_y qué absurda es la razón de mi pasión_

_y qué necio es este amor que no se muere_

_y prefiere perdonarte tu traición_

Estaban los dos en la Nación de Fuego, hospedados en el Palacio. Aang había estado meditando esa tarde en los jardines, normalmente se quedaba meditando hasta entrada la noche, pero ese día decidió terminar antes para poder ir con Katara un rato. Grato error.

Cuando entró en la habitación de la morena, casi tiene un paro cardíaco. Ahí estaba ella, su amada Maestra Agua, revolcándose en la cama semi desnuda con quien consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos, con el Señor de Fuego Zuko. No había nada más que decir, todo estaba muy claro. Sobraban palabras ante tales evidencias.

Fue cuando se separaron. Katara le confesó a Aang cómo se enamoró esporádicamente de Zuko, hacia pocos meses. Zuko, quien ya en ese momento estaba casado con Mai, le suplicó a Aang que no dijera nada.

-¿Y qué pretendes?—le dijo a Katara—¿Ser su amante toda la vida?

-Si—contestó la morena.

Aquella palabra le destrozó la vida. Juró mantenerlo en secreto, pero a expensas de no tener que volver a verlos nunca. Sabía que si los veía de nuevo no podría contener su ira ¿Degradar a Katara al grado de ser su amante? ¡Que humillación! ¡Y ella, tan poderosa y orgullosa, lo aceptaba! Katara merecía tener el rango de una esposa, bella mujer a la cual presumir como única y propia. Pero no, ella quería ser la segunda.

Pero más le dolía saber que la seguía amando. No podía olvidarla. Aún con semejante traición, la seguía queriendo. Necio amor que se negaba a marcharse, condenándolo a un dolor eterno.

_Y pensar que en mi vida fuiste flama_

_y el caudal de mi gloria fuiste tú_

_y llegué a quererte con el alma_

_y hoy me mata de tristeza tu actitud_

Katara había sido la primera y única mujer que despertó en él una pasión desbordante y abrasadora. En muchos sentidos, ella erala causante de toda la gloria adjudicada al Avatar.

Todos respetaban e idolatraban al gran Avatar Aang por detener la guerra y mantener una gran paz en el mundo. Pero no sabían que si Aang se dispuso a entrenar tan duramente para vencer a Ozai, fue por el amor que le profesaba a Katara. Él vio lo mucho que ella sufrió por la guerra y lo que esa batalla le seguía destrozando; decidió ponerle fin a la guerra para devolverle paz al mundo, pero más que nada, para ver a Katara más feliz.

Y cuando venció a Ozai, fue Katara quien le ayudó. Estuvo a punto de perder en esa batalla de energías tan intensa, pero fue el amor hacia Katara lo que le dio la fuerza necesaria para aumentar su energía y así destruir el Fuego-Control de Ozai.

Ella era una mujer que merecía honores, gloria, amor y respeto. Sabía que con Zuko no lo tendría y le causaba gran coraje que ella, sabiéndolo, lo prefería ¿Dónde quedaba su autoestima? ¿Su dignidad de mujer para decir "yo no soy plato de segunda mesa"?

_Y a qué debo dime entonces tu abandono_

_y en qué ruta tu promesa se perdió_

_y si dices la verdad yo te perdono_

_y te llevo en mi recuerdo junto a Dios_

Pasaron más de diez años. Y Aang seguía sin ver para nada ni a Zuko ni a Katara; era como si de la noche a la mañana esa mujer que le juró amor eterno se hubiera olvidado por completo de su existencia. Se sentía triste, vacío. Pero supo encontrar un consuelo.

Aang por mucho tiempo buscó una forma de entrenar Maestros Aire; el plan original era tener sus hijos, pero la traición de Katara le dejó un muy mal sabor de boca al amor y decidió seguir soltero por toda la posteridad. Habían pasado poco más de dos años desde que Katara decidió dejarlo y Aang, con diecinueve años de edad, encontró a una pequeña niña huérfana.

La niña se llamaba Haydeé, un nombre bello pero extraño. Tenía apenas ocho años y sus padres habían muerto hacia tres, dejándola completamente desamparada. La niña era tímida por obvias razones; la encontró cuando ella siguió el olor de las frutas asadas que Aang estaba haciendo en la fogata esa noche, por el bosque y muy lejos de alguna aldea.

Haydeé apenas hablaba, por lo que Aang tuvo que enseñarle. Y ahí empezó todo. Aang pronto descubrió que Haydeé tenía poderes de Aire-Control ¿Dónde los obtuvo? Nunca lo sabría, la niña no recordaba mucho a sus padres. Pero fue grato entrenarla y educarla. Aang la quería como a una hija y en muchos sentidos, ella eso era. Viajaban los dos juntos.

El tiempo fue pasando. Cuando menos lo esperaba, Aang se reencontró con Katara, una vez que el Maestro Aire fue a Omashu. Ella estaba viajando hacia el Polo Sur, decidida a alejarse de Zuko ¿Por qué? No lo sabía y aunque le importaba, la ignoraba. Katara lo buscó en la noche, porque la mujer necesitaba urgentemente un lecho en el cual llorar.

Resultó que, tras tantos años compartiendo la cama a expensas de Mai, Katara finalmente quedó embarazada. Eso molestó mucho a Zuko quien no quería tener hijos bastardos ni humillar a Mai de esa forma, por eso le pidió a Katara que se deshiciera del bebé. Ella no lo aceptó y decidió irse, para esconder el origen de su pequeño hijo. En su desesperación, solamente pensó en ir al Polo Sur.

_Y pensar que en mi vida fuiste flama_

_y el caudal de mi gloria fuiste tú_

_y llegué a quererte con el alma_

_y hoy me mata de tristeza tu actitud_

-Aang… fui una tonta—le sollozo esa noche—Por favor… perdóname…

-Yo te perdono, Katara—le dijo él, sabiendo que ya había sufrido mucho la mujer.

-¡Lamento tanto lo que te hice! Estuvo tan mal…

-No se puede remediar el pasado—contestó él—Vamos, límpiate esas lágrimas, tienes un hijo por el cual velar.

Ella sollozó con más fuerza.

-¡Pero necesito ayuda!—admitió—Sola no voy a poder… Aang… ¿No podrías tú ayudarme?

-No.

-Pero… dijiste que me amabas.

-Y tú también dijiste amarme para siempre—Touché—No puedo Katara, yo ya tengo una hija por quien velar.

-¿Quién? ¿Esa niña en verdad es…?

-No genéticamente—la cortó—Pero la quiero como a una. Lo nuestro ya pasó, Katara. Por favor, guardemos algo de dignidad y olvidemos lo que hemos dicho en esta noche. Mañana partiré, no se tú, y espero de corazón encuentres la felicidad en tu hijo.

Aang se paró y salió de la habitación, dejando tras de sí a una Katara rota, dolida y embarazada.

Costaba creer que esa mujer fue en un principio quien le impulsó a salvar el mundo; el pilar de su gloria, como a menudo él la llamaba en el pasado. Pero de esa valiente, hermosa, tenaz, dulce y orgullosa mujer de quién se enamoró, no quedaba nada. Aquella Katara que vio en ese cuarto eran los restos desechos de una heroína destrozada por la traición.

La misma traición que él tuvo que soportar y que se convirtió en el impulso hacia una vida mejor. Ahora tenía una hija por quien velar y un mundo que cuidar. Amaba a Katara, lo seguía haciendo, y hacia mucho que la había perdonado. Pero como le dijo, lo de ellos fue pasado. Ahora solamente quedaba asimilarlo y llevar el recuerdo de sus días juntos, los felices, hacia la otra vida, el día de la muerte.

_Y a qué debo dime entonces tu abandono_

_y en qué ruta tu promesa se perdió_

_y si dices la verdad yo te perdono_

_y te llevo en mi recuerdo junto a Dios_

_

* * *

_Esta canción también la pueden encontrar interpretada por Luis Miguel, pero personalmente, prefiero la versión original de Solis. Escuchen la que deseen mientras leen la historia.

Chao!


	7. Cien Años

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y LAS CANCIONES DE DIVEROS INTÉRPRETES Y COMPOSITORES MEXICANOS. SOLAMENE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTO.

¡Hola! Ya traje algo nuevo para este fic con otra canción de Pedro Infante, el ícono mexicano.

Cuando escuché esta canción se me ocurrió una idea de lo más curiosa. Así, este capítulo es continuación del episodio "No Volveré" también de esta colección. No creo que sea necesario leerlo para entender esto, pero sería más entendible si lo leyeran.

La canción se repite dos veces al momento de cantarla, así que lo aproveche para poner los dos puntos de vista.

Lean y opinen, por favor.

* * *

**Ficha Técnica.**

**Historia: **¡Las Meras Rancheras!

**Capitulo:** 7

**Canción:** Cien Años.

**Intérprete: **Pedro Infante.

**Autor del Texto: **Nefertari Queen.

* * *

**Cien años.**

La enorme fiesta hecha por el millonario Edmond Cullen, en México, fue motivo de una momentánea parálisis entre la élite a nivel mundial y uno que otro acaudalado de menor fortuna, que tuvo la dicha de ser invitado.

Aang era uno de ellos. Su trabajo de ingeniero era excelente, de los más cotizados en Europa, tanto así, que en Inglaterra, Suiza y Francia se disputaban sus servicios diferentes compañías de gran prestigio. Aún así, la vida del joven seguía sin ser para nada feliz.

Habían pasado ya cinco años desde que el inteligente chico se divorció de su esposa, Katara. Nunca supo si ella firmó o no los papeles del divorcio, pero para él, ella era ya su ex. Tal y como le dijo a Zuko, aquel bueno y comprensivo taxista que lo llevó al aeropuerto, el matrimonio estaba demasiado destruido como para pretender construirlo nuevamente.

El vuelo lo tomó a París, donde inició su gran carrera de ingeniero. La amargura y depresión que vivió mientras estaba casado evitó que Aang pudiera explotar su potencial. Pero aún en otro continente, Aang era incapaz de olvidar los azules ojos de la morena mujer que lo enamoró. Encontró una distracción: el trabajo. Y de ahí se hizo famoso.

Regresó a México solamente para ir a la fiesta de Edmond Cullen, ya que el millonario extravagante era uno de sus mejores amigos. Apenas dos años después de que Aang inició su trabajo en Europa, había ya concluido cuarenta proyectos y amasado una no reprochable fortuna; abrió su propia y pequeña compañía, reclutando ingenieros que apenas empezaban su carrera.

Por esos días conoció a Edmond, quien le habló para pedirle consejos con respecto a una estructura que él estaba financiando, para garantizar una buena inversión. Al conocerse, se hicieron buenos amigos y el influyente Cullen ayudó bastante a Aang cuando el chico empezó su compañía.

Si asistía a esa fiesta, era por petición de Edmond, no por gusto. No conforme con su presencia, Cullen le pidió que le ayudará a recibir a los invitados en la recepción del salón donde se llevaba a cabo la lujosísima fiesta de calidad mundial.

_Pasaste a mi lado_

_Con gran indiferencia_

_Tus ojos ni siquiera_

_Voltearon hacia mí_

Pero, tal y como lo temía, se encontró con ella.

La familia de Katara figuraba entre las invitadas y claro que se presentaron. Quienes fueron sus suegros, personas a las que conoció en fotografías y que vio solamente el día de su boda, no supieron ni quién era el ingeniero amigo de Edmond Cullen.

Con ellos, venía Katara, luciendo un precioso vestido de color azul, ése que siempre resaltaba los ojos brillantes de la chica. Pero Katara no le dirigió palabra alguna, ella solamente saludó a Edmond y pasó con sus padres al living, saludando a otras familias conocidas.

En el fondo, Aang sabía que ella le reconoció, por eso seguramente le ignoró. Sonrió con aire de tristeza, su ex esposa seguía siendo orgullosa y rencorosa. Esos dos sentimientos que arruinaron su matrimonio.

_Te vi sin que me vieras_

_Te hablé sin que me oyeras_

_Y toda mi amargura_

_Se ahogó dentro de mí_

-Katara—susurró quedamente, sin que Edmond le escuchara, menos le escucharía la mujer que estaba del otro lado del salón.

-¿Quién es ella?—le preguntó Cullen, ya un rato después—Ésa, que llevas viendo desde que llegó. La del vestido azul.

-¿Quieres en verdad saberlo?

Aang se debatía entre hablar de la que fue su mujer o no.

-Si—mala respuesta. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Edmond merecía que fuera honesto con él.

-Se llama Katara, es mi ex esposa.

-¿Tu ex esposa? ¿_Ella_?—Cullen la miró nuevamente, ahora de una forma tan analizadora que hasta al mismo Aang intimidó.

-Parece buena persona ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?—dijo al fin.

Aang se encogió de hombros.

-Poca cosa. Digamos que ella no me quería cuando nos casamos, y cuando me quiso, era demasiado orgullosa como para admitirlo. Hubo bastantes problemas de intermedio, que al fin, acabaron con nuestro matrimonio.

-Así que tú eres el famoso Aangie.

Aang lo miró bastante sorprendido cuando escuchó el apodo con el que Katara lo nombraba en los labios de su amigo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Hablé con su familia cuando les dejé la invitación. No me dijeron gran cosa, casi lo mismo que tú. Pero claro, tú eras el maldito que dejó a su hija sin razón.

Aang se atacó de la risa.

-típico de ellos.

_Me duele hasta la vida_

_Saber que me olvidaste_

_Pensar que ni desprecios_

_Merezca yo de ti_

Cuando todos los invitados llegaron, Aang y Edmond pasaron al living donde atendieron distintas conversaciones. En toda la velada, los ojos de Aang vieron a Katara; toda la noche, ella se la pasó hablando con otros hombres de su edad, coqueteando, sin notar su presencia. O si la notaba, no le importaba.

No eran celos en realidad lo que sentía. Era más bien impotencia y dolor. Ella lo había olvidado, eso era más que claro. ¿Qué hacer con ello? Dolía saber que Katara lo amó tan poco que así de rápido, en poco tiempo, olvidó completamente a quien fue su esposo y juró amor.

_Y sin embargo sigues_

_Unida a mi existencia_

_Y si vivo cien años_

_Cien años pienso en ti._

Dolía además el saber que, por más que trató de olvidarla en esos cinco años, todo fue en vano. Cada fibra de su ser seguía amándola de esa forma tan loca e intensa que cuando se casó con ella. Ridículo ¿No? Amar incondicionalmente a una mujer que lo olvidó en pocos días.

Pero al corazón no se le mandaba. Aang estaba bastante convencido de ello. Solamente podía resignarse a saber que la amaría eternamente, que jamás la olvidaría y saber que, en el fondo y por un momento, ella también lo amó a él.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_-_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-POV DE KATARA-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_Pasaste a mi lado_

_Con gran indiferencia_

_Tus ojos ni siquiera_

_Voltearon hacia mí_

Cuando Katara llegó al salón de la fiesta y vio, desde el umbral, a las dos figuras que daban la bienvenida a los recién llegados, tuvo que pedirles permiso a sus padres de alejarse un poco y recuperar el aliento que la sorpresa se había llevado. El corazón le palpitaba intensa y dolorosamente, jadeaba porque el aire a duras penas entraba a sus pulmones. Una pregunta rebotaba sin cesar en su mente:

¿Qué hacía él ahí?

De todos los hombres que existen en el mundo ¿Tenía que ser Aang quien fuera a esa fiesta? Precisamente a esa ¡Había tantas fiestas! ¡Y en tantos lugares! ¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel con ella?

Tuvo que forzarse a recuperar la compostura, colocándose ésa mascara de orgullo que siempre llevaba ante los demás. Entró con sus padres y notó la sorpresa en los ojos de Aang al verla, pero también, una indiferencia total hacia ella. Siguiéndole el juego, lo ignoró y no le saludó ¡Ni siquiera lo miró!

_Te vi sin que me vieras_

_Te hablé sin que me oyeras_

_Y toda mi amargura_

_Se ahogó dentro de mí_

Muy en el fondo, quería correr hacia él y abrazarlo, estampar sus labios con los de él para transmitirle todo su amor y a la vez, sentir el amor que él le profesaba. Recordaba lo idiota que fue en el pasado; sabía que ella tenía toda la culpa de que su matrimonio hubiera acabado.

Pero eso era pasado. Uno lejano, distante, que se supone debió quedar enterrado en el cementerio del olvido. Entonces…

¿Porqué ella no podía olvidarlo?

_Me duele hasta la vida_

_Saber que me olvidaste_

_Pensar que ni desprecios_

_Merezca yo de ti_

Estuvo durante toda la fiesta hablando en la esquina derecha, solo porque Aang estaba en la esquina izquierda. Habló con cada chico que se le cruzó enfrente, coqueteando con muchos, ignorando a otros. Todo con el fin de distraerse y no pensar en él.

Y aún así, sus ojos seguidamente se movían de reojo, corroborando la presencia de ese exitoso ingeniero con el que estuvo casada. Una tenue sonrisa se le formaba en los labios cuando recordaba todo lo que Aang había conseguido en tan poco tiempo. Aún separados, ella siempre buscó mantenerse informada de él. Supo entonces que trabajaba en Europa, donde era bastante reconocido por ser uno de los mejores ingenieros. ¡Tenía hasta su propia compañía! Qué orgullo haberlo conocido.

Ahora él estaba ahí, hablando con todo el mundo; mujeres, muchachas, hombres, ancianos, niños… con todos menos con ella. Claro era que ni quería saber de ella. Katara aún así, sabía que él la amó en el pasado, de esa forma tan pasional e intensa que se lee solo en las novelas románticas; y el verlo ahí, parado al otro lado del salón, solo le hacía sentir cierta satisfacción: la de saber que ese amor no fue ficticio como el libro, si no completamente real.

_Y sin embargo sigues_

_Unida a mi existencia_

_Y si vivo cien años_

_Cien años pienso en ti._

Cinco años habían pasado y podía jurar que lo amaba de la misma manera. Era por eso que los papeles del divorcio seguían ahí, dentro del legajo color crema, colocados sobre la mesita de noche en su alcoba con la única firma de Aang. Ella jamás pudo estampar tan valioso garabato en ese papel oficial.

¿Y porqué? Quizás egoísmo, orgullo, necedad, amor. Fuera cual fuera la razón, ella no firmaba aún el divorcio, ni lo firmaría. Su esposo fue Aang y para ella sigue siéndolo Aang. Sin embargo, mejor era callarlo; por una vez en su vida pensó que lo mejor sería dejar a un lado el egoísmo ¿Para que atarlo a ella si no la quería? Era en ese caso mejor que estuviera libre.

Él creía que era libre, aunque ella no lo firmaba aún. Pero si algún problema se suscitaba, sin pensarlo dos veces ella plasmaría ahí su firma. Secretamente y sin reconocerlo a nadie, ni a ella misma, albergaba una esperanza débil pero persistente de que él la siguiera queriendo. Muy profundo en su interior ella sabía que jamás podría olvidarlo, el amor a veces llegaba cuando y cómo menos lo esperas. Y abandonar el amor, era algo imposible, ella lo sabía.

La fiesta finalmente terminó y ella regresó a casa con sus padres. Reencontrarse de esa brusca forma con su pasado, fue una experiencia de lo más dolorosa para ella. Pero más triste fue, y el motivo de su llanto al recostarse en la cama, fue saber que estaba condenada a amar eternamente a un hombre que ya ni la recordaba.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? A mí sinceramente se me hizo dramático. Estoy sopesando seriamente concluir esta historia con otra canción más alegre ¿Qué opinan ustedes?

Espero sus comentarios.

chao!


	8. Paloma Negra

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y LAS CANCIONES DE DIVERSOS INTÉRPRETES Y COMPOSITORES MEXICANOS, YO SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.

Oficialmente, me he traumado con la historia que puse en el capítulo "No volveré", para empezar, puse una continuación con "cien años" y ahora escribo este capítulo ubicado entre los idiolios del pobre Aang cuando sigue casado ¿Acaso es eso profesional si se supone es un fic de capítulos independientes? No lo creo... pero ¿Qué más hago? ¡Es lo que mejor considero! Me pone en graves dilemas T-T

Esta es tal vez mi canción favorita de entre todas las rancheras, por eso quería hacer un buen capítulo. No es necesario leer "No volveré" ni "Cien años" para entenderla, así que de eso pierdan cuidado. Nos adentra más a los sentimientos de Aang mientras Katara desaparecía días enteros.

La interpretan muchos artistas, pero a mi criterio, ninguno le llega si quiera a los talones a la gran voz de Lola Beltrán.

Revisión de Comentarios:

**Lizmi:** como te habrás dado cuenta, estoy traumada con la historia. Haré más capítulos independientes, pero de seguro pondré final a este círculo de amor/orgullo... No se cómo pero encontraré una canción bonita para juntarlos, claro, mucho más adelante.

**anilukataang93: **gracias por todo su apoyo y si, Javier Solías y José Alfredo... ¡Mis respetos! xD

**MAGDA G:** ¡Muchas gracias! No sabes como me animan tus comentarios ^^

**mitzii: **Supongo que lo son, así que me centraré más en la pareja Aang/Katara.

* * *

**Ficha Técnica**

**Historia: **¡Las Meras Rancheras!

**Capítulo:** 8

**Canción: **Paloma Negra.

**Compositor: **Tomás Méndez Sosa

**Intérprete:** Lola Beltrán.

**Autora:** Nefertari Queen.

* * *

**Paloma Negra.**

El reloj que colgaba de la pared expandía su constante y rítmico sonido; mismo que indicaba el pasar de las horas. Para cuando Aang se animó a alzar la mirada, leyó las dos de la madrugada con veintitrés minutos. El coraje se le subió inmediatamente a la cabeza y agarró más fuerte la botella de tequila, bebiendo directamente de ella sin importarle el potente líquido que quemaba su garganta con cada trago.

El tequila aún no terminaba de subírsele a la cabeza y por ello pensaba todavía. La ira carcomía su pisoteada alma y el orgullo asesinado luchaba por regresar a la vida. ¿Qué más podía hacer él? Solamente quedarse ahí, al lado de la cama y apoyado en el buró, bebiendo mientras notaba al reloj mover sus manecillas y dejar caer lágrima tras lágrima con cada segundo que pasaba.

Bebió, lloró, se recostó un rato pero su cuerpo ya tan acostumbrado al alcohol no sucumbió y tuvo que levantarse nuevamente; no estaba aún lo suficientemente borracho como para dormirse. Bebió más y la botella de tequila poco a poco desaparecía ¡Un litro en una noche! Menudo récord, si consideramos lo fuerte que es la bebida jalisciense.

Pero por más tiempo que pasaba, aún tras la ventana se notaba el manto oscuro de la noche cubrir la entera ciudad. Escasas estrellas y una luna menguante, casi convertida en nueva, alumbraban naturalmente a las personas; lo demás era proporcionado por las amarillentas luces de los faroles que seguían todas las calles. Casi todos estarían ya acostados, salvo los que se van de "parranda" como se le conoce en México a las fugas de los esposos con los compadres para beber, fumar, comer y coquetear.

Miró de nuevo el reloj, las dos con cuarenta y Katara seguía sin llegar a la casa. Ella le había marcado para decirle que iría a cenar con unas amigas, vamos ¿En qué restaurante decente las admitirían a las dos, casi las tres, de la mañana? ¡Ninguno! Pero en los bares… ¡Ah, ahí hasta las siete, es más, duérmanse si quieren, pero pagenme la bebida!

Aang sentía su pena como una pesa colgada de su tobillo que lo hundía más y lentamente en el océano, alejándolo de la superficie y su alegría, internándolo en la amargura de las profundidades oscuras. Seguidamente, poco tiempo después de que se casó, amigos suyos le comentaron que vieron a Katara salir de bares y centros nada éticos. Pero ¿Sería cierto? Él jamás la había visto y nunca la creyó capaz de semejante cosa. Ahora, no dudaba que eso fuera verdad, y sin embargo, era menos doloroso mentirse a sí mismo bajo la excusa "Yo no la he visto".

"_cielito… ¿Qué me hiciste?"_

_Ya me canso, de llorar y no amanecer_

_Ya no sé, si maldecirte o por ti rezar_

_Tengo miedo de buscarte y de encontrarte_

_Donde me aseguran, mis amigos, que te vas_

Un año habían pasado desde que se casaron, y las cosas seguían igual peor ¿La vería al día siguiente cuando despertara? Nunca se podía saber. Si quiera podía saber si la encontraría en casa tras llegar de su trabajo. Cuando le llamaba, nunca contestaba y él se moría de celos, angustia e impotencia cada maldita hora en que no sabía nada de su querida Katara.

Y sin embargo, ella entraba por la puerta muy campante y sonriente, con su bolsa colgándole del hombro y meneando coquetamente sus caderas, besándole la mejilla antes de irse a acostar porque "estaba muy cansada"

¿Y él que más podía hacer? Si le preguntaba "Amor ¿Dónde estuviste?" Katara se ponía histérica gritándole que no confiaba nunca en ella, que siempre era lo mismo, por sus celos veía cosas que no eran. Etcétera, etcétera y más etcétera. Considerando que a esas horas tenía resacas horribles, escuchar esos reclamos y gritos no eran ni por asomo una idea tentadora y mejor se callaba. No decir nada, no hacer nada. Tragarse el orgullo como desayuno y cena.

¿Era eso lo que quería? ¡No! Había momentos en que pensaba de verdad y con seriedad la probabilidad de abandonarla. ¿No podría mejor dejarla? Así, sin ella, no habría más sufrimientos e incertidumbres. Pero, vamos ¿A quién engañaba? Si no la veía, sufriría otro dolor: el de su ausencia. ¡Horrible era amar al propio verdugo! No podía dejarla y a la vez, esa era la solución más sencilla.

No más Katara, es decir: no más noches interminables bebiendo, no más mente atormentada con las miles de posibilidades de lo que estaría haciendo, no más conciencia taladrándole la mente de ideas pecaminosas, no más corazón destrozado por saberse abandonado por el ser humano.

Pero, también, sin Katara no habría ya ni motivos ni razones para seguir viviendo. Aún con todos esos defectos y dolores que le causaba, ella seguía siendo la mujer a la que más amaba y que imploraba ver todos los días al menos una vez; encontrar su reflejo en sus ojos azules y besarla castamente en los labios ¡Una sola vez era más que suficiente para su enamorado corazón!

La incógnita seguía ahí ¿Valía por esas migajas tanto sufrimiento?

Sus ojos vieron las tres de la mañana con cincuenta minutos, cuando la botella de tequila cayó sobre la mesita de noche, rebotando ya sin una sola gota del preciado licor. Con la botella, Aang caía a la cama, sus ojos cerrados y el tequila recorriendo su cuerpo como y con la sangre, sumergiéndolo por escasos momentos a una tranquilidad llamada sueño: al fin dormía y al menos, en esas horas, sus penas no se podían sentir.

A las once de la mañana y por el constante ruido de los automóviles que pitaban en la avenida sobre la cual estaba construida la casa, Aang despertó. Su cabeza martillándole, como si miles de clavos estuvieran siendo enterrados en su cráneo simultáneamente. Gimió de dolor y llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, intentando soportar tal calvario. Con el dolor de cabeza, una sensación ardiente en el estómago le hizo doblarse en posición fetal ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

En medio de tanto dolor, sus ojos se abrieron soportando el ardor de la luz del sol, con un único motivo: ver a Katara ¿Dónde estaba su amada? ¿Dónde se encontraba su esposa?

_Hay momentos en que quisiera, mejor rajarme_

_Pa´arrancarme ya los clavos de mi pena_

_Pero mis ojos se mueren sin mirar tus ojos_

_Y mi cariño, con la aurora, te vuelve a esperar_

Pretendió con escasa voluntad levantarse para coger medicina que calmara su dolor y comer algo que le devolviera energía. Pero el más mínimo movimiento mandaba una sensación de calambre que recorría su cuerpo entero, y sentía como sin un fierro se enterrara cada vez más en su vientre, que además de eso, quemaba como fuego.

El dolor de cabeza cedió, pero el estómago dolía más con cada hora. Ni podía ni levantarse para agarrar el teléfono, al otro lado de la habitación, y llamar a emergencias ¡No podía hacer nada! Paralizado en su propia cama, su única distracción fue pensar y, ocasionalmente, dormir por ratitos,

Nuevamente pensó en su esposa. La imagen de Katara, son su rostro moreno, su sonrisa alentadora, sus profundos ojos azules; toda ella inundó su mente ¿Dónde andaría? ¿Estaría bien? ¿No le pasó nada? ¡La necesitaba! Necesitaba sentir sus manos acariciar dulcemente su rostro mientras esperaban ambos la ambulancia. Aang sabía que ese dolor no era para nada normal.

El solo pensamiento de que Katara le era infiel no solamente le provocaba rabia: destrozaba completamente su interior y casi podía sentir el corazón palpitante abrirse una herida que derramaba toda la sangre en el interior de su cuerpo. Su mente le jugaba bromas nada buenas en donde imaginaba a Katara besándose con otro hombre, jurándole amor y burlándose de su esposo, que era ajeno a ese amorío ¿Acaso pensaba ella así de él? ¿Era eso lo que en verdad pasaba?

¡No podía soportarlo! Necesitaba saber, le urgía conocer la verdad. Y, al mismo tiempo, temía tanto buscarla. ¿Qué tal si ella en verdad le era infiel? ¿Qué tal si ella sí se burlaba de él a sus espaldas? ¿Qué tal si ella se casó con él solo por conveniencia, como tanto sospechaba? ¿Qué tal si…? ¿Qué tal si…? ¡Miles de "qué tal si…" venían a su mente!

_Ya agarraste, por tu cuenta, las parrandas_

_Paloma negra, paloma negra_

_Dónde ¿Dónde andarás?_

_Ya no juegues, con mi honra, parrandera_

_Si tus caricias, deben ser mías, de nadie más_

El hierro imaginario se enterró dentro suyo aún más, casi traspasándolo; el fuego presente en su estómago acreció y subió hacia su pecho, quemándolo de igual manera. Sintió punzadas numerosas recorrer su bajo vientre hasta la garganta. Emitió un gritillo de dolor, antes de cerrar la boca y apretar los dientes, dejando escapar ocasionalmente uno que otro gemido, al tiempo en que jadeaba por aire.

Cada vez dolía más. En un instante en que abrió los ojos, notó los rayos del sol tornarse algo rojizos. Ya atardecía, nadie llegaba y sentía que cada hora le restaba vida ¿Es que nadie podría siquiera preguntarse qué le pasaba, ni se le ocurrió visitarlo ese día? Miles de amigos y conocidos que llegan cuando no los quieres y en cambio, desaparecen cuando más les necesitas.

Nuevamente, ese pensamiento le arrastró hacia Katara. La amaba, esa era una realidad. Pero dejando ya de lado el amor y pensando en su propio bienestar ¿No sería mejor dejarla? Él estaba ahí, preso del dolor físico y emocional por culpa—en parte—de una mujer que aún sin amarlo o quererlo siquiera, se hacía llamar su esposa ¿Era eso justo? ¡Claro que no!

En cambio, si se alejaba de ella, lógico era que un principio la extrañaría enormemente y posiblemente sintiera una impetuosa necesidad de volver hacia ella. Pero esos sentimientos podían cambiar con el tiempo ¿Quién no le aseguraba que pudiera conocer a otra mujer, a la cual querer y que le quisiera, con la cual pudiera quizá ser feliz? Aunque el azar era increíblemente riesgoso, ya a esas alturas, consideraba mejor entregarse a los designios de la providencia que encadenarse de voluntaria forma a su propia carcelera.

La amaba, la quería, y por eso, era mejor alejarse de ella. Todo ese amor lo esclavizaba y hacía más vulnerable para con Katara, y en vista que ella no hacia nada por cuidar las emociones de Aang, era ya tiempo de que Aang buscara el bienestar de su propio ser. Era lo justo.

De no ser por ese quemante y arrasador dolor, ya estaría seguramente buscándola, haciendo que su dignidad cayera aún más abajo del subsuelo. Agradeció por una milésima de segundo aquella tortura física, que le impedía una humillación estrepitosa.

_Y aunque te amo, con locura_

_Ya, ya no vuelvas_

_Paloma negra, eres la reja de un penal_

_Quiero ser libre, vivir mi vida_

_Con quien me quiera_

_Dios dame fuerzas, que me estoy muriendo_

_Por irla a buscar_

Estaba ya la habitación completamente oscura. Ambas manos de Aang apretaban su abdomen en un intento absurdo de mitigar su dolor. En ese momento, escuchó que se abría la puerta y el foco era prendido.

-¿Aang?—era Katara, le llamaba—Aang ¿Estás bien? ¡Aang!

Sintió vagamente que ella lo meneaba, para que reaccionara a sus llamados. Pero estaba demasiado débil como para ello. Apenas y pudo abrir los ojos, para toparse con el rostro de su amada esposa, crispado por la desesperación ¿Estaría ella preocupada por él?

-D…d-ue..le—pudo susurrar, quedamente. Katara se inclinó para escucharlo mejor—V-V…ien…n-tre.

-¿Te duele el vientre?—inquirió ella. Aang movió ligeramente su cabeza, pretendiendo asentir. Katara pareció comprenderlo. Sintió la mano de su esposa coger la suya con fuerza—No te apures, estoy aquí, todo va a estar bien, no te dejaré solo, lo prometo.

Las palabras parecían ser balbuceadas, como si llorara al pronunciarlas. Pero él estaba ya casi desmayado por el dolor y no podía percatarse bien de lo que le rodeaba. Fue como si repentinamente estuviera flotando en una dimensión paralela, donde aún había dolor—más llevadero—y mucho calor.

Aunque lejana, escuchaba una voz que le susurraba: "Todo estará bien; aquí estoy; no te apures; tú puedes Aang, resiste; te quiero…" ¿Estaría soñando, o era realidad? No podía saberlo a ciencia cierta.

Pasaron bastantes horas antes de que despertara, sedado al fin y sin sentir dolor alguno, en una cama de hospital. Katara reposaba su cabeza en la colcha donde él estaba acostado, ella dormía, parecía haber velado por él mucho tiempo. Dijeron los doctores que ese dolor era causado por el hígado, ya destruido tras tanto tomar ron, tequila y cerveza.

No quiso pensar más en eso; sus días en el hospital fueron curiosamente placenteros. Como el dolor siempre era intenso, le tenían que sedar constantemente y era ésa su alegría: casi todo el día estaba profundamente dormido.

_Ya agarraste, por tu cuenta,_

_Las parrandas._

_

* * *

_No se a ustedes pero a mí me gustó :D

Sigo sopesando hacer más song-fics con este ambiente de la pareja; pero como extraño un poco escribir de los demás personajes, quizá tarde algo en hacerlo ¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿Puro Kataang o de más parejas?

Espero ansiosa sus comentarios.

P.D: Podéis mandarme canciones si quieren que escriba un song-fic así, y decirme la pareja con quien deseen verlo, excepto Zutara.

Chao!


End file.
